Love From The Moon
by Suki-Naomi-Ai
Summary: Waking up from a weird dream that he doesn't understand, not being able to go back to sleep, and when Deidara's sent out to scout around strange things start happening. Did he hit his head or something? Cause this just doesn't make any since..
1. Weird Dreams

_An explosion sounded through out the entire forest. Worried crystalline blue eyes scanned the floor and branches. Long blond hair swayed in the slight wind. A male ninja ran amongst the trees evading various weapons. Dodging and twisting every single blow meant for him. "Katsu!" As he yelled this, several more explosions went off. _**_'Where is she?_**_' His heart froze when he heard a girl's scream echo throughout the canopy. __**'No…'**__ Rushing to where he heard it he saw a girl laying in a heap on the ground, grey sun dress stained with her blood. Everything, the world, the fighting, even time itself, simply stopped. His fists clenched, making his knuckles turn white. "You… You bastards, un! I'll kill you!" The blonde turned and fuelled by rage, he wiped out the last of the enemies. He turned back towards the girl and fell on his knees. They were alone in this forest now and the tears came. And he let them. _

_The blond ninja brushed hair out of the fallen girls face making her slightly stir. "I-it's o-okay." She smiled as more crimson liquid spilled from her soft pink lips. "I guess you w-were right, h-huh? A-about art… No m-matter what it is, a life, l-love, beauty, and e-everything eventually withers or d-dies…. I-isn't t-that right?" After that, the girl in his arms shudders and coughed up more blood. "No! No, I'm wrong, un! You can't die!" He hugged her closer to him and picked her up looking around franticly, "I'll take you to a hospital, just… Hang on for a little bit longer and I'll-" He stopped when he felt her small, cold, pale hand on his cheek. Sadly, his eyes met hers. "Thank you for staying with me…" The girl in his arms sighed and took a breath, emitting a small whisper, "Thank you s-so much for everything and, I w-wanted you to know, I love you… Deidara." The girl's unique clear, moss green eyes, rimed on the very outside of the iris, by a dark ocean blue circle, closed. "No..." Deidara whispered to himself. "No, you can't go! I-I-" _

Deidara's eyes flew open and wildly looked around as he sat up suddenly. He was sweating and his eyes were blurry. Blinking a few times got rid of the tears._ 'I was crying in my sleep? What the hell!'_ Deidara looked around more clearly and soon realized he was in the Akatsuki medical room. He looked at his lap; his arms were sown back on and he then realized that he had gripped the sheets so tightly his knuckles were turning white. "You'd be careful boy. Emotions in this organization are dangerous unless they're hate and anger." Deidara's eyes found the back of the person who spoke. "Kuso, un… Kakuzu, how'd I get here?" With only a slight movement of his head to indicate he heard the blond bomber, the man now identified as Kakuzu replied, "We found you, Pein has orders for you to rest for tonight. He wants you to patrol the surrounding forest tomorrow. Weird things have been happening lately. You are to keep a low profile." And with that, the money lover left.

Deidara, now alone, lay back against the headboard and thought. That dream that he'd had… Why did he have it? He made a tch noise sucking air in past his front teeth. Him? Be wrong about art? Never. He couldn't believe he'd gotten his arms ripped off and already the leader wanted to send him off on something. _'Oh well, that guy probably has more rods shoved up where the sun don't shine than in his own face!'_ Deidara's eyes closed as he lay down. _"… I love you… Deidara."_ Startled, Deidara's eyes shot open. Emitting a sigh, he laid back down. And just like that the dream's memory rushed back up to him. Those eyes came back to haunt him. Those strikingly clear, unique eyes. And now that he thought about it, he couldn't really remember much about the dream girl. He didn't remember anything about her now but her eyes. It became early morning before he finally got the image out of his mind, and passed out from the deprivation of sweet slumber.

Letting a worn out sigh escape his lips, Deidara steered his giant clay bird over the forest. Cerulean orbs roved over the seemingly faded sky. It just didn't seem as bright as it used to. The puffy white clouds looked pitiful and torn over a worn out color of blue. His face showed the boredom he clearly felt. They obviously just wanted to get rid of him for a day. He was about to look down at the green tops of trees below him again when a bright light started to slowly make it's presence known. Eyes slightly narrowing at the bright annoyance and suspicion, he decided to put his new arms to good use, and created a clay bomb. As the light started to somewhat dim, the mysterious orb made what a human could consider a giggle.

To say he was caught off guard by the giggle was an understatement. He was down right confused. And for it to come from an orb of light that could fit in his palm… _'What is it? A spirit? Did someone kill me without me noticing? What-'_ His thoughts were cut off by the orb's childish voice. "Well now, what have I got here? A man on a bird? Oh how interesting! Tell me strange male, whatever it your name?" The orb bubbled words as it flittered around him in circles. "My name is Deidara, un." His eyes didn't leave the ball of light as it seemed to dance around him.

"Deidara, Deidara! Handsome stranger Deidara," Well if the light was trying to stroke his ego, it was working. "I have a quizzing quest! A great game! A twisting turn! Will you take my quest? Will you play my game? Will you follow all the turns? Let me know, Oh please let me know! I need to tell my lady your answer!" Deidara frowned in more confusion. "What are you talking about, yeah?" The orb stopped in front of him, face to… erm… Orb. "My lady has to leave her home; some troubling bad lords and the ki- leader are trying to use- hurt her. She's in grappling, grave danger! I was sent to scout for someone or people whom would help." Deidara started to think he might've fell off his bird and hit his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey so this will be continued, BUT I'm making a new account. I'll put the new link up on my page. A fresh start ya' know? ANYWHO, I'll be posting longer posts and they'll be better. Any questions PM me, oh and **_"Randomstalkerwihnousername"_** Thank you for your post! I haven't been on in forEVER but yes, there will be Sasori and other members. Please, again, understand I'm not quiting, just renewing and improving. THANK YOU! Ja ne~!

**_Love Suki~_**


End file.
